Superabsorbent polymer has a wide variety of uses ranging from baby diapers to soil remediation. Superabsorbent polymers are now commonly made from the polymerization of acrylic acid blended with sodium hydroxide in the presence of an initiator to form a poly-acrylic acid sodium salt (sometimes referred to as sodium polyacrylate). This polymer is the most common type of superabsorbent polymer made in the world today. The majority of superabsorbent polymer applications involve a “sprinkling” or layering technique of superabsorbent polymer powder onto a fluff pulp structure. The fluff pulp structure is then further treated by lamination, encapsulation, compressing and converting into various cut widths and lengths. The function of superabsorbent polymer relies upon a discrete particle that absorbs fluid many times its own weight.